


One Boy

by nickless



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-02
Updated: 2003-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickless/pseuds/nickless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just one boy; one of thousands in the empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Boy

**Author's Note:**

> For farscapefriday challenge "first times"

She glanced nervously at Nyko, who grinned and winked broadly. Last week - yesterday, even - she would have giggled. But this was her Tasting Ceremony. Today she was sixteen, and such behavior was no longer fit for a princess.

Instead, she smiled serenely (or so she hoped) and reached for the vial, a deep breath steadying the small tremor in her hand. She expertly touched the dropper to her tongue. The slightly metallic flavor surprised her - unlike her friends, she'd never been allowed to sneak a Taste before her birthday.

She had, however, been permitted to practice Tasting. Nyko leaned closer, touched his tongue to hers, then kissed her. Almost instantly they jerked back, newfound maturity forgotten as they sputtered and grabbed for the water RoNa quickly provided.

Nyko was devastated, his dream of a future ruling the palace erased with a single kiss. Katralla smiled sympathetically, ignoring the surprised murmurs from the gathered assembly. It was too bad, she supposed. But she was the Princess, and she would settle for nothing less than a perfect match. He was just one boy; one of thousands in the empire. And soon she would have her pick of them all.


End file.
